SPARKLE SHINE MAGIC RAINBOW WOW LOVE STORY EXTRA
by tugtugboat
Summary: Sparkle Magic the unicorn learns a valuable lesson about love from the Mane Six.


SPARKLE SHINE MAGIC RAINBOW WOW LOVE STORY EXTRA:

It all started when Pinky Cookie sits under the tree in the nearby park. She was making a picnic with her picnic food to enjoy a picnic on a warm winter picnic. She thinks she was normal boy pony. But then one day she find amazing. It happens when she walkthrough a supermarkit and she see her friends brother Large Mac (call 'ipad with friends) talkin to her friend Midnight Twinkle. When Midnight Tinkle turn aroung she sees Pink cookie and ate her milk box.

"why eat my milk carrige Midnite?' sais Pink Cookie.

Midnight lookd for pickle in supermarket when Ipad fing her and say "wow her is pickle marry me plz"

Pink blushed her skin to bright pink color. Pink Cookie leaf the supermaket with a passion glow. She wants to have a love friend for her own friendship to marry to. Then Sparkle Magic come to the ball. She was bff to pink Cookie. She was a pony that was happy and looks like rainbow skin unicorm with white hair main and tail of white too happens and her butmark is a smile face. She is Super magic powerful kill everything with toched horn because her momy and dad are alliicorn magic time super extra. Also she is my oc no steal. Pink Cookie comes to Sparkle Magivc. "I want love pal" she said. Wolud you dance tonight at the ball?" "Of corse Pink Cokkie. Said Sparkle magic. They dance at the ball. One night after they danced at the ball they watched a elemet of happy times defeat the curse dragon. 'Ponyland is so beauty" say Sparkle. She sees iPad dance with Midnight Twinkle. Sister Orangejacob is shocked face because she has no idea. When Sparkle Magic goes home, she see magic pony pegasis who grant wishes. "I wish i had a love friend to eat like Midnight Tinkle. Says Sparkle Magic. "you can have the wish forever like a friend magic you will have love to give to people that tastes like cheap maxican candies from hallowween in the carribean that absorb eels with monkey feet as if they are creation of a floating god of europe in the middle age.

Sparkle Magic woke up tomorrow and she was really frikin sexy with a hot booty the size of a tug tug boat.

Yogurt Container is best friend to Fast Color in land of cloudy land. She has no pega wings but she builds cool jet pack to be friend to Fast Color and Fluttr Happy. She is blue with blue skin and blue hair and the buttmark is a stawlberry cup. She is my oc too so no steals. One day, She jorney with Fast Color to the raceway and raced to the end of the race track. "WOW I an tired Yogurt Container." Said Fast Color. You should eat water that tastes good. Says Yogurt Container. Soon, Aliens attack from space. Yogurt Container scares them off because she is so cool. Fast Color is sad to leav but must give help to Doctor Who Pony to help to kill the Dalik Ponys. (Doctor Who Pony is fan fave so must be include). Then Yogurt Container saved Flutter Happy her other best friend from an existential crisis.

Meantime, Pink Cookie thought about the dance time with Sparkle Magic. Sparkle Magic walked in "i think about dance" say Pink Cookie. Then she realise Sparkle Magic is really frikin sexy. She stopped to talking and kisses Sparkle magic on her pony mouth. "ur pony butt is the size of a tug tug boat wow."

Then they were in bed doing things. Sparkle magic slowly pulled off her pony clothes and walked into the bed. Pink Cookie Did not waer any pony clotes. Sparkle mAgic looked into Pinks eye. Her butmark glistened in the light of the moon. Pink touched Sparkles big pony booty the size of a tug tug boat. Sparkle thout Pinks pony hoof on her butt felt good. They filled up with love passion. Flutter Happy says wow. "why dont you touch my tug tug boat some more" Sparkle says. "Your face is like honey" Says Pink. "You can have some sparkle if you let me eat you cookie" "only if I can rub ur tug tug boat a little more" They had oral sex.

Flutter Happy has seen the oral sex and she blused. She told Shiny about the oral sex. Shiny said wow. Sparkle Magic and Pink Cookie were now love giants.

In the bar Yogurt Container has seen Sparkle Magic. She asked Sparkle Magic "wow I like your tug tug boat"

Yogurt Container knew that Sparkle Magic wqas love to Pink Cookie and doesn't care. Sparkle Magic is a big ho so she dated Yogurt Container behind the back. Then one night there was a passion love that they had in theyr pony love. They kiss really big and its really hot. Yogurt Container glistens in the water. Sparkle magic slowly pulled down her pony clothes. She steps into the hot shower. "wow yours tug tug boat interst me". There pony butt marks glisten. Things get steamy. Sparkle Magic tenderly pushed her tender pony tonge out of her tender pony mouthe and tenderly liked Yogurt Container's tender pony nipple. Yogurt Container rubs her pony hoofs on Sparkle Magic's tug tug boat. "u hav real large pony nipples" says Yogurt Container. "thx" Said sparkle Msgic. Things are very steamy. Yogurt Container begin to lik Sparkle magics tug tug boat. "can I touch ur pony stuff?" Yogurt Container said yes and they were having pony sex. They rub the other each ther pony stuff and lked the tug tug boat. it was super steamy like cray cray steam on window. Steam was all over.

Minty saw the steamy. She was in the really steam and told Shiny the steam she seen. Shiny was in the shoke over the steamy. She tells Pink Cookie. Pink cried becase sparkles tug tug boat was so friken sexy and she cried.

Sparkle hear that the words were give of the steam to pink.

She found Pink who is sat on the hill in the nearby park. Pink looks to the burned sun. She cry. "y u leav me 4 Yogurt Container?"

Sparkle cry too. She put the hoof on Pink. "I am sd"She tells to pink. "I will not agan if you will be my love pak. Yogurt Container dosent rub my tug tug boat like you do."

"I forgive u sparkle." Pink say.

Now they are happe.

They come back to under tree in nearby park and eat the picnic food that made the picnic to enjoy the picnic on a warm winter picnic.

the end


End file.
